


Purpled prompts and one-shots

by Dackytwo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Betrayal, Brothers, Child Neglect, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grayson | Purpled and Clay | Dream are siblings, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Neglect, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Post-War, Prompt Fic, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Purpled Needs a Hug, Purpled is underrated fight me, Purpled supremacy, Purpled-centric, Sleepy Boys, Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), bedwars, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like tubbo in a box, we need more purpled content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dackytwo/pseuds/Dackytwo
Summary: mainly just some prompts if you feel like writing something, you can replace some characters, I just like writing Purpled content because he is CRIMINALLY underrated, also I LIVE for Dream & Purpled brother dynamic and Purpled & Gamerboys, Astelic's, and Sammy's sibling dynamic, you can request anytime in any chapter you want
Relationships: platonic only
Comments: 92
Kudos: 251





	1. Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Index of the prompts I wrote if you're looking for something specific

(Prompt)

1-Regrets  
Purpled invites his friends to the SMP and to his UFO, he breaks down and they are not happy.

(Prompt)

2- College AU  
Purpled seeks attention from his older brother and joins an illegal fight club, he meets some of his dearest friends there, but what happens when those friends have enough with nobody noticing Purpled's situation?

(One-shot)

3- Brothers and Weapons  
Purpled isn't stupid. Purpled isn't naive. And he hates the fact he isn't stupid enough to believe the lies disguised as sweet words by his best friends and brothers.

(One-shot)

4-Injured (Part 1)  
Prompt by Kiwi_Kori, Purpled gets injured and passes out at a server meeting, Purpled's POV.

(One-shot)

5- Injured (Part 2)  
Part 2 of Injured, **Warning** for description of second-degree burns, blood, and stab wounds.

(One-shot)

6- Injured (Part 3)  
Last part of the Injured series, Purpled’s friends make an appearance✌️

(Requested One-shot)

7- Round One (Part 1) Dream SMP plays Bedwars for the first time and is concerned about how good of a player Purpled is.

(Requested One-shot)

8- Round Two (Part 2 of Round One)  
Part 2 of Round one, a brief look into Solidprep’s and Purpled’s relationship

12 because I skipped from 8 to 12 lmao, Oneshot

Literally the title, ranboo and purpled bein friends and Purpled's family dynamic ruins the day with jealousy

12, oneshot, Let us Adore you  
ROYALTY AU

13\. Oneshot PART 1 OF GROCERY SHOP AU BABEY


	2. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled feels excluded and neglected and his friends are not happy.

PROMPT 1:

Purpled invites his friends to the Dream SMP (ex: Astelic, Gamerboy, and Sammy) and invites them to his UFO

Dream Team and/or Tommy and Tubbo are searching for the new people and go to ask Purpled if he saw someone new, they find him crying in maybe Astelic's arms while Sammy rubs his back and Gamerboy is just comforting him while Purpled is venting to them about feeling ignored (you can also make two separate bits where The Dream Team and Tommy and Tubbo come after Purpled breaks down and just find Astelic and Gamerboy on a cough or just Purpled's bed cuddling while Purpled is sleeping and Sammy is just sitting beside them ready to attack when they enter) 

those three take Purpled away after they confront the other SMP members about always ignoring Purpled, and maybe they take him to a base Gamerboy has in another server or generally just Hypixel, Purpled wakes up and panics but Astelic comforts him, and Sammy and Gamerboy burst into the room hearing Purpled panic and they all comfort him pog? 

Also if you can maybe the other member's POV? Specifically Dream's, I mean, his little brother basically got taken away by three people he doesn't know and he isn't returning, so he's basically just panicking and trying to track the IP of their world down (if they just go to Hypixel just him trying to find them by searching into almost every server he can manage) and generally just him being obsessed with finding Purpled and keeping him safe

OR he can just realize his mistake, regret, and cry.


	3. College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled angst 2 POG

PROMPT 2:Bedwars is an illegal fighting club, one-day Purpled gets hurt REALLY badly while competing and SOMEHOW manages to find a way to escape Astelic's over-protective older sister behaviour (By the way, Astelics, Sammy and Gamerboy are all like his older siblings, they met each other at the fighting club, unfortunately, Purpled doesn't go to their same school and instead goes to the same school as his older brother, Dream, he feels neglected by him, so he tries to gain attention by winning fights and becoming strong, explaining why he joined that fighting club, maybe some self-worth issues and self-hate by Purpled's part).

So he goes to school the next day, and, to his dismay, today there's Gym Class, meaning he has to get dressed and show all his bandages, scars, cuts, and bruises to everyone there, he waits until everyone finished to change and is outside to change, this worries one of his friends, (Tubbo or Tommy you decide) and he goes to check on Purpled, he sees Purpled is almost finished with changing, just his hips and back visible as he was putting on his gym shirt, he gets horrified at the number of bruises and scars JUST on his lower back and gasps, Purpled turns around and runs over to him, he begs him to not tell anyone and his friend reluctantly agrees, deciding to respect Purpled's privacy, they both get out of the Locker Room with his friend looking obviously sad, uncomfortable and worried while Purpled looks calm like always,

his friend breaks after a few weeks because he feels useless that he couldn't help Purpled, he spills the secret out to his older brother (Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Techno are all brothers) and the older brother tells it to Dream. (Techno or Wilbur, I don't really know which one, I guess Wilbur would be more likely to hang out with Dream because he's popular, or Techno because they're rivals and speak often) Dream shrugs it off because Purpled always gets into fights (Like I said, to get his attention, they have no parents and they live with their Uncle who is basically never there because he's working, this causes Purpled to not get any social interaction for all his childhood. basically becoming touch-starved). 

Purpled goes to the fighting club again, confronted by his friends (Specifically Astelic, she legit goes on a rant about Purpled being irresponsible and that she worries for him lol) about his wound and how he avoided them last time he got injured, he panics and runs home, his friends try to chase him but he's more agile and faster than them, he loses them and goes home, 

the next day when he gets out of school he finds his three friends (They're much older than him, basically Dream's age but since they're not from that school they bring more attention), his friends spot him and Astelic approaches him, Dream is watching all of this curiously from afar, along with George and Sapnap, Astelic basically gets in front of a (very) panicked Purpled, many people are staring by now, wondering what a Senior is approaching a Freshman, Astelic then takes his arms and is basically dragging him by his arms to her house with Sammy and Gamerboy following along, Dream, now very confused and almost worried goes over to them and stops them, asking them what the hell they're doing, Astelic just responds with something along the lines of

"What you were supposed to do instead of shitting around with your friends" or "Why do you care you neglectful b*tch?" and something mentioning him being a neglectful brother leaving Dream VERY shocked and almost angry

Astelic keeps dragging Purpled who at this point is just following along while looking at the ground, they end up getting Purpled to Astelic's house where she takes out a first-aid kit and bandages Purpled up

Purpled just breakdown to the three of them and there's a LOT of hurt/comfort pog, Purpled sleeps there and Dream confronts him the next day yelling at him in the middle of the hallway, Purpled yells back and they argue for a while

(examples of what they could say):

"Who were those people? Why the fuck do they know we're siblings?"

(Dream never really hung out with Purpled or associated with him at school so basically, no one knew they were siblings)

"Calm down Dream, they're just my friends"

"Normal friends don't f*cking drag you to wherever you even went, call your brother a b*tch and then leave!"

"Well, normal brothers don't usually pretend their younger brother doesn't exist!"

"I just want time for myself! You're so selfish"

"You never have some of that time for me! You'd rather go out all day and come back at midnight from going to hang out with your friends than even staying a few minutes with me!"

"I-"

"Whatever! I have classes to attend, go away!" 

Purpled then pushes Dream out of his way and goes to class. Timeskip, Dream has been observing Purpled more, he notices how the teen usually goes out after 1 AM every Friday, Purpled has to participate in another Bedwars round again and this time Dream follows Purpled, Purpled hardly wins and is quite injured, his friends rush over to him and lead him somewhere to help him recover, the other guy faints and Purpled is declared winner,

Dream, absolutely furious with Purpled for sneaking out to a **f*cking** fight club confronts him at home where Purpled breaks down to him about everything he's feeling, Dream feels IMMENSE guilt and tries his best to comfort Purpled,

he starts hanging out with Purpled more and more, noticing how the kid is almost a miracle in PE and a prodigy in English, he starts feeling proud of Purpled and starts acting like a GOOD older brother for once, Purpled grows comfortable enough to show him his scars and wounds,

Dream carefully treats them and comforts the boy, Purpled finally feels loved, and after Dream treats his wounds he has a shower, goes to bed wearing one of Dream's hoodies and some baggy pants and falls asleep cuddled next to Dream, when Purpled falls asleep, Dream carefully gets up and goes to the fight club Purpled frequents, he finds the dude who got Purpled very injured, having a yelling match with Astelic and Sam who were holding back Gamerboy from basically ripping apart this dude,

and Dream basically almost beats him to death, in front of EVERYONE, afterwards, Gamerboy keeps kicking this dude down while Dream heads back home, to go cuddle with Purpled again, he finds him having a nightmare and comforts him whispering soft words in his ears while cuddling him, Purpled relaxes and they both fall asleep.


	4. Brothers and Weapons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this went from "oh let's do a prompt" to "let's try to make myself cry"
> 
> warning; heavy angst and some non-canon events

Purpled saw everything, starting from the Revolution to Tubbo's execution.

Tubbo. 

The sixteen-year-old was like a brother to him, they were inseparable, of course, Tommy too, those two felt like his best friends, he trusted them with his life! Yeah maybe he stayed neutral during the revolution but he didn't want to fight his older brother, Dream, and yes, he tried to stop them from selling drugs from the start because come on, they were just sixteen! They couldn't be dealing drugs! But they didn't stop, of course, creating a WHOLE NEW COUNTRY! With a guy named Wilbur, Purpled and Wilbur weren't very close, Purpled just generally saw him hanging out with Tommy, Purpled was happy for them, well, at least until the war started.

Needless to say, Purpled was more than shocked, when, his other older brother, Punz, attacked Tommy and Tubbo along with the Dream Team. He was also shocked when Dream accepted the duel Tommy had challenged him to. It took all his might to not yell at Dream about accepting that duel.

He was going to crush Tommy! Purpled knew the man knew what Tommy meant to him and what he was doing when that smiley face looked straight at him, who was hiding in the shadows behind the L'manburgians, and when he saw that **f*cking** smirk Dream was wearing under his mask. He was baiting him, obviously. Purpled knew that. He wasn't stupid. Dream was baiting him to intervene in their duel. So what if Purpled gave in? And so what if he put chests filled with healing potions near the bridge? Well, that was his business only. 

He knew Punz also knew what the two sixteen-year-olds meant to him when Punz gave him a sly grin as he stood outside Eret's castle, defending the man that betrayed L'manburg. Purpled still remembers the hurt look on Tommy's and Tubbo's faces. It sends a shiver down his spine every time he remembers it.

When L'manburg won the revolution he was so proud, proud of his little brothers, his best friends, Tubbo and Tommy. He couldn't celebrate with them though. He needed to stay neutral. Have an apathetic face and never disagree or agree with anything the two sides do or say. So instead, he got an invisibility potion and looked at them celebrating. So what if he stayed up extra just to make sure his older brother and his goons didn't try to attack L'manburg at night? Well, that was his business only, and if anyone asked, he was just taking a walk across the land because he couldn't sleep.

So what if nobody came to visit him other than the people asking him to be by their side? So what if he hadn't spoken to his brothers for more than 4 months? He knew they were busy of course, they had a country to run along with Wilbur, and he knew he didn't deserve to see them anyways, never taking anyone's side.

He knows that. He isn't stupid. He shouldn't take anyone's side right now. Even if Tommy and Wilbur are being hunted down by president Jebediah Schlatt. He also knows it shouldn't have hurt as much when Tubbo got shot by that firework. Or when Tommy tried to kill him when he was behind the podium after Tubbo's execution. It shouldn't have hurt.

**It shouldn't have hurt.**

So why was he crying on top of his UFO in the middle of the night? And why did he choose to call **Dream** on his communicator while sobbing and begging him to come there? And why did he hug his " **brother** " as he sobbed, with his head buried in Dream's hoodie as the older whispered toxic, honey-covered words trying to convince him into joining Manburg's side while running his hands soothing circles onto the younger's back, wearing a sinister grin as he pressed a kiss on Purpled's forehead?

Purpled is a weapon. He knows this. Purpled isn't stupid. He knows he's a weapon. Only meant to be used, with nobody caring about his feelings. 

So why does it hurt so much? Why does he have a bitter taste in his mouth as he looks over Manburg's, or well, L'manburg's remains? 

He knows why. Deep down he always knew. 

**Because he loves them. He loves his brothers. Each one of them.**

He loves Dream, his sweet words, how he ruffled Purpled's hair as he told him he was proud of him, his hilarious jokes, his wheeze, and his soft smiles under his mask.

He loves Punz, his kind tone, his cheerful attitude, his big hugs, his kindness, and the fond look in his eyes every time he looked at Purpled.

He loves Tommy, his loud voice, his nicknames, his smiles, his determination, and the way he always looked so happy when Purpled smiled at him.

He loves Tubbo, his gentle manners, his kindness, his obsession for bees, his bright blue eyes as he looked up to Purpled every time he won a Bedwars match, and his giggles every time Purpled cracked a joke.

**But they don't. And they never will. Because he is not a brother to them. He is a weapon.**


	5. Injured (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1 of a prompt from an epic creator that's called Kiwi_Kori, go check them out.
> 
> this is Purpled's POV, I'll make part 2 as Dream's POV after Purpled passes out.

Purpled POV:

Purpled sighed as he sat in his UFO, drinking the second Regeneration potion, remembering the past Bedwars game.

First, Astelic and Gamerboy couldn't make it, that was fine, more than fine actually, Purpled wouldn't have to listen to their constant worrying rants about his safety and how he shouldn't play Bedwars because he was just seventeen, only Sammy could make it, and since Sammy was seventeen too he would only joke with Purpled and give him healing potions after the rounds and occasionally shooting him some pity looks.

Second, he got stabbed, multiple times, in his abdomen, fortunately, his respawn worked and he didn't glitch out like almost every other player he defeated in the arena, unfortunately for him, though, Sammy would tell this to Astelic and Gamerboy, he was sure of that.

Third, he got thrown a fireball during the last and seventh round of that day, almost knocking him into the void and landing some second-degree burns on his back while he was speed bridging. Well, that sure hurt like a b*tch. Thank god he had a golden apple in his inventory and the person who was throwing the fireball quickly fell afterward.

Fourth, he managed to type in the IP of the SMP just in time for Astelic, Sammy, and Gamerboy to burst into the locker room, looking absolutely furious and worried, with Astelic's arm full of first-aid kits, multiple rolls of gaze, and several bandages.

So here he was now, poorly treating his burned back and trying to clean up the gashes on his abdomen. Sure, he respawned, but Bedwars was still an illegal server, and that meant that unlike in other servers, who only left scars as reminders of the injuries, you would only get left with the same wound, just a little less severe.

This wouldn't be a problem, it wouldn't be a problem at all actually, this has happened multiple times before, well, if you take the respawn part out, of course. This shouldn't have been a problem if only there wasn't a server meeting in about 30 minutes.

And, to his dismay, he HAD to attend this one. Since he skipped the past 4 ones, he promised Punz to go to this one.

He cursed under his breath as he did his best to disinfect his stab wounds, and bandaged his burned back. Potions could only do so much as making small wounds like cuts or bruises fade, and numb your pain receptors a little.

He checked the time on his communicator, just 10 minutes until the meeting started. He grabbed one of his purple sweatshirts and put it on, tearing up a little when the heavy sweatshirt touched the burn marks on his back and the poorly treated stab wounds on his abdomen.

He hurriedly headed to the Community House, as he walked outside his UFO he rubbed away some tears at the corner of his eyes, he didn't live far from the community house, fortunately, and got there in about 5 minutes, noticing some glances his way as he entered the building, he was about to look over where Punz or Ponk was seated, only to find that the seats near them were already filled.

He noticed a spot between Awesamdude and CaptainPuffy, who was currently talking with Badboyhalo, and headed over there quietly, filling his seat, almost keening and doubling over just from sitting down, he tried his best to not make his back collide with the chair.

"Hey mate, how's it been? Haven't seen you in a while!" Awesamdude's cheerful tone made Purpled smile a little at him, which he seemed to appreciate greatly, returning him a wide smile.

"I've been a little busy, thanks for asking" Purpled replied with the most genuine "I've-not-been-stabbed-I-swear" tone he could manage.

"Nice! What were you busy with?"

Purpled froze, trying to think of an excuse that would satisfy the man next to him. Thankfully he didn't have to think of one, because at that moment Dream, his older brother and server owner, spoke up.

"Hello everyone! Thank you for coming to the server meeting, let's begin!"

Purped zoned out, not that anything they talked about was about him anyway. They were apparently talking about L'manburg or Manburg, not that Purpled remembered anyways, he couldn't care less about politics.

Turns out zoning out wasn't the best of ideas, especially with an injury, because if he couldn't focus on Dream's speech, he could sure as H*ll focus on his injuries and the pain he felt.

He could feel the bandages he put on his injuries to stop the blood before starting to slip. He smelled iron as blood gushed out of his wounds. He tried to stop the blood putting a hand on his sweatshirt and pressing it, trying to stop the blood that was slowly staining his purple sweatshirt. Almost everyone in the room was focused on Dream's speech.

Almost.

He felt a hand on his back, touching his burn marks, he teared up, he turned to his right to see CaptainPuffy giving him a worried look.

"Hey, you alright?" The sheep hybrid whispered.

"I-" Purpled tried to talk, only for his attempt at speaking to dissolve into rough coughs that irritated his throat. At this point, most people in the room, including Dream, was looking at him.

Purpled felt himself start to fall, as he felt a pair of arms holding him closely, he removed his hands, revealing a bloodstain on his sweatshirt, and put them on his throat, trying to stop his coughing fit.

The only thing he heard before passing out was the faint yell of his name, and the last thing he saw was his bloodied hands.


	6. Injured (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's POV during the meeting and after Purpled passed out.
> 
> Warning: Descriptions of second-degree burns and stab wounds
> 
> also i believe in #Alyssa_and_Niki_are_nurses_and_Bad_is_head_nurse_supremacy
> 
> ALSO ALSO, do you guys want me to do a part three where Astelic, Sammy, Gamerboy, and (maybe) WalliBear join and burst into the room? or do you want me to just finish this lol

Dream was in the community house, currently discussing the territories of Manburg and the Badlands with the rest of the server, Tommy and Wilbur had gotten two visas for the meeting, so they could know what territories they could not enter.  
The meeting had gone normally for about 5 minutes, that is until Dream started hearing someone coughing, the sound covering his own voice.

Now, he would have gotten mad, thinking that maybe Tommy or Quackity were trying to irritate him, but when he looked at them, sitting next to each other, looking worried and staring at the same spot he saw Awesamdude sit into earlier, and the sound of coughing started growing louder and louder and sounding more like faint screams he had gotten worried too.

"What if Sam was hurt? Was his friend okay? What had happened?" Dream thought to himself, as he turned his head quickly to a sight he certainly did not expect.

There he was, Sam, looking to seat next to his, where his **little brother** was sitting, with tears pouring out of his eyes while still coughing, with hands covering his abdomen. He was quickly heading towards Purpled's seat, only for Purpled to fall from his seat and get caught by Sam, the hands he used to cover his abdomen were now moved to his throat, revealing his blood-stained sweatshirt, getting some gasps from some of the members and a yell of Purpled's name by Puffy. Dream quickly ran over by Purpled, who was laid in Sam's lap, eyes roughly closed and whimpers of pain coming out every time Sam's legs moved an inch. 

Dream knelt down to quickly pick up Purpled get up, carrying him bridal-style, shooting a glance to Alyssa and Niki, who were hurriedly getting gazes and bandages from their ender chests, along with some healing potions. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he quickly turned his head around, glaring under his mask at whoever was behind him, only to be met with Bad's panicked face, he quickly nodded at his friend, knowing that the lead nurse could help his little brother, and picked up his pace as Bad ran upstairs as fast as he could, followed by Alyssa and Niki right behind Dream, holding several rolls of medical equipment. 

Purpled had passed out at this point, what was worrying Dream the most though was that his back was still arched a little, trying to avoid any form of contact and miserably failing as seeing his brother in this state made Dream's grip stronger. His back was clearly injured too, God, what the **H*ll** happened to him while Dream wasn't there? Most importantly, who even **f*cking dared** to even **THINK** of touching **HIS** baby brother?

He was quickly snapped out of his gaze as Bad shoved open the infirmary door, revealing a white room filled with beds, chests laying right near the beds filled with pain relievers and very few foods, the room had some dust over the almost-empty shelves, the infirmary wasn't used all that much other than for small injuries, so Dream had ordered for it to not be supplied recently, he sure regrets it now though.

He quickly went into the infirmary, setting Purpled on one of the white beds, as soon as he was being sat down, his sweatshirt was being removed by Niki while Alyssa had disinfectant and fresh towels ready.

As soon as Purpled's sweatshirt was pulled completely off, Dream's eyes widened, becoming nauseous at the sight in front of him. 

There was Purpled's abdomen, with two deep-looking gashes in his abdomen, crimson blood gushing out against tan skin, and dirty gazes poorly placed covering one of the wounds only half-way. 

He could only focus on the way some of the blood around his wounds was dry. 

**F*cking.**

**Dry.**

How long was Purpled bleeding for? Was it minutes? Hours? Days? 

The possibility of Purpled hiding this made Dream angry. Not at Purpled, but at himself. He felt like he failed as an older brother, and he honestly did, how could he not even remember Purpled had entered the community house and sat next to Sam? And how could he not notice the way Purpled held his abdomen so tightly during the meeting?

He was snapped out of his own mind when the wounds were being covered by multiple clean rolls of gaze, he didn't even notice when the dried blood had been carefully cleaned with fresh towels by Alyssa, or when disinfectant was put on cotton and gently pressed onto the wound by Niki.

He was about to make Purpled lay down on his back and not sit up, until Alyssa grabbed his wrists and shook her head, moving to lay Purpled on his stomach. 

Dream's eyes were blood-shot open by now, he felt like throwing up, even more, he tried to look away but he couldn't stop glancing at the **Burn Marks** that had covered at least half of his back. 

What seemed like the worst part of the burn was pink flesh, over it, the nearest skin had the second layer of it gone, revealing another layer of lighter pink flesh, while a little further away from the centre of the burn the skin was darkish-pink, the furthest skin from the centre was a darker line determining the volume of the burn, which looked like a circle. It was probably a fire charge.

**It looked f*cking painful.**

He looked over where Bad was supposed to be standing, only to hear the loud clang of a door being slammed open, he turned around to see the source of the sound, only to find Bad, Skeppy, and Fundy holding three water buckets, Bad was in front of them, currently rushing to Purpled. He hadn't even noticed Bad was gone.

He set the water bucket down, Alyssa giving him multiple clean towels, at this point Fundy and Skeppy were kneeling down too, Niki handing them fresh white towels.

Bad dipped the towels in the freezing-looking water, quickly getting up and putting them onto the burn, pressing lightly.

Fundy and Skeppy did the same, stopping when they managed to see the burn mark, Dream got up and put his hand on Quackity's shoulder, snapping him out of his daze, and making him do exactly what Bad did. 

This snapped Skeppy out of his daze too, who quickly did the same. 

Dream looked at Purpled's face, or at least, half of it since he was laid on his stomach. The boy had been crying in his sleep, mouth occasionally sending small whimpers and wails out that broke Dream's heart, the sheets under his face stained by tears.

His expression contorted by pain, eyebrows furrowed while he was softly biting his lip. He looked tormented.

Dream hadn't even noticed the way his eyes were starting to sting before he felt his cheeks become wet, he pulled up his mask, only uncovering his nose and mouth.

He did not wipe away his tears, he didn't care if the others judged him for crying. All he cared about at that moment was Purpled. 

He bit his lip.

Thirty, long, long minutes passed, filled with silence from everyone in the room, other than the sleeping teen, who was crying in his sleep. 

Bad quietly removed the towel, followed by Fundy and Skeppy. 

"He has a second degree-burn and two stab wounds on his lower abdomen, probably caused by a sword. Thankfully it wasn't that deep that it needed stitches, he will heal in about 15 days, and 3 weeks should be enough for the burn. He passed out probably because of pain, when he wakes up he will have to take a healing potion or he might pass out again." Bad said grimly.

Dream sighed in relief. At least Purpled wouldn't have to respawn. Sure, this server was legal, but you only had 3 lives, and wasting one could be crucial.

He held Purpled's hand softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: The people have spoken, the third part is coming soon :)


	7. Injured (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astelic joined the server.
> 
> Gamerboy80 joined the server
> 
> SammyGreen joined the server
> 
> AKA: Purpled’s friends hate everyone on that server expect Purpled✌️
> 
> (Also sorry if its bad written its 6:26 AM and im on my phone)
> 
> This is Purpled’s POV when he’s waking up

**Purpled’s POV**

The first thing he noticed was that the aching pain from his back that made him want to get out of his skin wasn’t as painful as before.

He sobbed in relief.

The second thing he noticed was that his wounds weren’t bleeding anymore, and soft fabric was lightly pressed against them. Probably gauze.

The third thing he noticed was that he was crying, and the wetness of the sheets beneath his face.

The fourth thing he noticed was that the smell of iron was mixed with the smell of disinfectant, a smell Purpled oh so clearly knows.

The fifth thing he noticed was a soft but firm grip on his hand. It has been so long since anyone has even **touched** him. 

He squeezed the hand back with the little amount of strength he could manage, eyes slowly opening, he noticed the room wasn’t very lighted, the blinds on the few windows that were there were closed.

Purpled was thankful for that, he doesn’t think he could handle the warm touch of daylight without it reminding him of the fire charge that was thrown at him. 

He also doesn’t want anyone to see him injured. 

Wait. 

His injuries were treated? 

What room is this?

Who was holding his hand? 

Eyes quickly looking around the room, he made a weak attempt of sitting up, he tried to let go of the hand he was holding or, well, that was holding his hand, only for it to easily accept defeat and get moved.

Purpled raised his back a little, trying to get up, however stopped by a soft pair of hands on his right shoulder, ever so gently cold, they were trying to push him down.

A warning, Purpled thought.

Was this an enemy base? Who even bothered to try and heal him? Who are those people? What even happened before this?

 **What happened before this?** He was just playing Bedwars and- Oh.

_Oh._

He got injured while competing. 

Were those Astelic’s hands? 

No, he managed to go to the SMP before they could manage to heal him.

It wasn’t his fault, he just didn’t wanna be a bother.

His got snapped out of his trance when the edge of cold glass was pressed on his lips, he couldn’t help but drink it on instinct, he was dehydrated for the most part, his only source of liquids were healing and regeneration potions.

The hand held his left hand again

This was probably an healing one considering the bitter smells of disinfectant and lemon were mixing together.

He couldn’t see the color of the potion though, that’s when he realized, his eyes closed on instinct when he was touched on his shoulder, preparing for the impact of a sword or axe. 

He was laying on his back now, his back gently laid there, it still hurt a little, however he felt someone slip under where his burn-mark was something cold.

His back was met with soft, clean and fresh fabric.

he opened his eyes again, only to be met oh his left by the person holding his hand.

Dream.

His older brother. 

That’s when he started to remember again.

The meeting. 

F*ck.

Did he really bother everyone that much? Oh god he should be embarrassed, did Dream do all of this? Doesn’t he have important things to do? Did he stop the meeting for him? Oh god this is all Purpled’s fault-

The free hand the man had was used to cup Purpled’s face gently, wiping away tears and cleaning s few dried tear-marks across his face. 

Purpled leaned into the touch, yearning for more human contact that didn’t result in pain.

Even if Purpled and him hadn’t talked in months, Purpled still associated safety and his older brother together. 

The hand moved to his hair, ruffling messy blond locks.

His eyes looked across the other people in the room, Alyssa, Niki, and Badboyhalo. 

Oh, the medic team. 

He was conflicted into blaming himself or being relieved.

Dream didn’t do this all by himself, which probably would have taken a while.

But he bothered three other people.

Bad was sitting at the end of the bed, he probably helped to flip his legs when he was laid on his back, he was looking worryingly at the hands still on his shoulder, that now pulled away the glass bottle from his lips, the container empty. 

He looked to where the hands were placed, only to be met with a worried Niki, soft smile coming on her face as Purpled looked at her, hands still petting his hair. 

Behind Niki was Alyssa, holding a bunch of dirty gauzes.

_Oh._

Those were his gauzes. 

He quickly looked at his abdomen, who was covered in carefully placed clean, fresh, white gauzes, his stab wounds not visible anymore.

Niki took her hand off his shoulder, Purpled whimpered unintentionally at the loss of touch. 

This seemed to sadden the woman, probably taking pity on him. Her hands cupped Purpled’s face again, gently rubbing her thumb and wiping a tear or two. 

He heard three faint buzz’s. He looked at his brother when the hand petting his hair stopped for a moment, taking out something from the pocket of his hoodie that Purpled recognized as a communicator. 

Now that made him curious. 

Purpled made a weak attempt at speaking to question the situation, cringing at the way his voice cracked, and how his throat ached a little every time he spoke.

“ ‘Hat’s Happenin’? “ He managed to slur out. 

“Nothing bubba go back to sleep, when you wake up I’ll be here okay?”

The steady voice of his older brother reassured him, and all he could do is nod as he closed his eyes, relaxing his body and breathing slowly, as he fell asleep.

**Dream’s POV**

Dream let go of his little brother’s hand, angrily gripping the communicator to look at the messages.

**Astelic joined the game**  
**Gamerboy80 joined the game**  
**SammyGreen joined the game**

Now, who the F*CK were those people? 

The meeting was long, long over by now, so most people had left the community house, only a few remaining being Punz, Ponk, Tommy, and Tubbo.

Of course, Dream and the medic team remained with Purpled until he fell asleep after treating his wounds. 

While Niki went downstairs to inform the others that Purpled was fine, Alyssa and Bad remained there to guard Purpled.

Deep down, Dream knew Purpled needed rest, needed some space, but he couldn’t bring himself to let go with the help from Bad, who was escorting him outside at the moment. 

Dream bit his bottom lip harshly, and clenched his fists. He needed to check who the new people were.

So he headed to spawn, only to be met by a brunette woman with hair reaching her hips in a pink hoodie, with white writing on it, and thigh-highs, he could see a pair of shorts peeking out from under the hoodie. She seemed mad. 

Beside her was a worried-looking teenager, with several rolls of gauze in his arms, light-brown short hair coming to his ears and his eyes covered with sunglasses, similar to Eret’s. He was wearing a tuxedo, with his jacket opened, revealing a white button up, with black buttons all the way to his collar.

Punching one of the walls surrounding the spawn in an attempt to get out was a man that looked like Ranboo, Niki’s little brother, he had half of his hair white, and the other half black, he was wearing black headphones, a black and grey hoodie, and black jeans. He could not see his face, but by his body language it was looking like he was angry. 

All of their heads turned to look at Dream, who had pulled down his mask by now, he could see the face of the man that looked like Ranboo now, he had a red eye accompanied by the white side of his hair, and a yellow one by the black half. 

The woman who seemed man before looked even angrier, it wasn’t even a couple of seconds after she could see Dream that she started screaming.

“Where the **f*ck** is he?!”

Dream couldn’t help but wonder if they were talking about Purpled, were they the ones who stabbed him? 

Dream ignored the woman, resulting in even more yelling from her, he instead turned to the boy beside her.

He looked somewhat relieved? At least he wasn’t crazy like that woman beside him. 

He made eye contact with the man who was punching the wall, who had stopped by now.

He noticed the dark look in the man’s eyes, fists clenching enough to draw blood from his palms, his teeth were clenched, Dream was surprised he wasn’t making any noise. He also noticed the headphone’s microphone sticking out to his raven-haired side. 

“Astelic. **Be. Quiet.** “ The man said in a demanding tone, anger clear in his voice.

This shut the woman up. Dream was quite impressed, she sounded like she wouldn’t stop anytime soon just a few seconds ago. 

“Sorry Gamerboy.” The woman, or, Astelic said. 

“Please tell us where Purpled is!” The panicked teenager blurted out.

Dream’s suspicions rose.

“Why do you wanna know?” Dream said bitterly, venom dripping from the words.

“He’s injured! Please! We need to help him!” The teen looked like he was about to burst into tears, his hands gripping the rolls of gauze tightly close to his chest. 

Well that shut Dream up. Even if he still didn’t trust the strangers, they had nothing else other than that medication, and he was one of the best fighters out there, he could beat them anyday, at the same time, he thought.

“Follow me.” Was all that Dream could mumble before turning around, heading to the community house. 

He still had his hand on the handle of the sword, as the panicked teen picked up his pace to get beside Dream looking around, probably trying to find Purpled somewhere.

Astelic and Gamerboy were also following, a little behind the boy and Dream. 

People sent many glances, some of curiosity, some of fear, and some of suspicion. 

He got to the community house in about 5 minutes, the teen burst into it, scanning the room like the other two behind him, as soon as Dream headed at the direction of the stairs, the boy immediately ran up them, followed by The two adults. 

Dream was the last one to enter the infirmary, where Punz, Ponk, Tommy, and Tubbo were all seated in different chairs, taken from downstairs, everyone in the room looked shocked but visibly relaxed when they saw Dream enter the room after the three strangers. 

The boy dropped the gauzes on a bed beside the sleeping Purpled, falling to his knees at the bedside and sobbing in what seemed like relief when he saw Purpled’s bandages abdomen, he looked at Bad, who was currently putting disinfectant away on one of the shelves.

“Did you- did you do this? Did you heal him? What about his back? Is he okay?” The teen slurred out between tears and deep breaths. 

“Yes- yes, we did heal him, he also healed his back, it will take about three weeks to heal completely though, he is okay for now.” Bad said stopping the teen from asking more questions. 

Astelic sat on the nearest bed beside Purpled, sighing in relief, still looking mad, with furrowed eyebrows, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I can’t believe it- he- he got _stabbed_ multiple times and didn’t even let us clean the wounds! He is so stubborn! When he heals completely I’ll never make him play a match of Bedwars without an iron chest-plate” Astelic muttured, even though it was the clearest thing Dream had ever heard.

Gamerboy elbowed her in the ribs, after he sat down next to her, whispering something angrily in her ear, cutting her off before she could ask why. 

Dream couldn’t hear it, and if he could, he spaced out. His mind focusing only on one word. 

**Bedwars.**

The illegal fighting ring server under Hypixel.

Did Purpled get injured there? Why was Purpled there in the first place? How didn’t he notice this sooner?

Astelic looked panicked now, turning around and looking at the people in the room. 

Ponk and Tubbo looked confused, while Punz and Tommy looked shocked, Tommy’s expression quickly morphing into anger.

“Bedwars...?” Tubbo questioned.

The brunette teen sighed.

“Well I guess there’s no hiding it now. We and Purpled met thought Bedwars, an illegal server underneath Hypixel. The respawn are sketchy, and can glitch out, Purpled here was lucky and managed to respawn after getting stabbed two times, he almost fell into the void when a fire charge hit his back too.”

Gamerboy continued.

“Purpled is on the leaderboards of the solo ones, I’m one of the best, Astelic, and Sammy here” he said as he pointed to the teen, now getting up from his knees to sit on another bed, “Are quite famous too.” he finished. 

“Worst part is, instead of growing up and facing us like an actual man, he chose to be a baby and not even let us heal his injuries! Oh just you _wait_ until Wallibear gets here, he’ll never get the end of it!” 

“Wallibear...?” Punz asked, still a little shaken over this whole situation.

“A friend.” Gamerboy asked, once angry voice now monotone. 

Dream looked at the resting figure of his little brother, eyes opening, still in a sleepy daze, he tried to sit up again, succeeding for the most part as he rested his upper back on the wall the bed was in front of. 

Dream’s eyes widened.

“Shh! He’s waking up!” He whisper-yelled.

“Purpled!” Sammy yelled, hugging one of his arms, carefully making sure he wasn’t hurting the other teen. 

“Sam’” Purpled jokingly said, using his free arm to bring his hand up to rub his eyes out of his sleepy daze.

“You **Idiot!** we were so worried! Never do that again!”

“If I were you I would be scared, Wallibear is about to join the server in a few minutes.” Gamerboy said, smirking.

Purpled was caught off-guard by that.

“‘Hat?! Oh Gos’h, someon’ hide ‘meee!” He said, carrying the last letter out longer to make his friends laugh, still struggling to speak normally.

Well, it worked, since Sammy giggled, Gamerboy smiled softly, with fondness in his eyes, and Astelic let out a laugh, grinning.

Dream looked at his brother and his friends, and he swore to himself.

From now on, he’ll make this boy happy no matter the price. 

Author note: the ending sucks lol ✌️  
———————————  
Also, do you wanna Far2late’s prompt first  
(Jschlatt tries to recrute Purpled, he refuses and Jschlatt uses Tubbo as a threat, purpled needs to confront his friends and angst ensues)

OR 

Purpled loses his shit at Puffy in front of everyone when he finds out she destroyed his walmart without permission and built a target


	8. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls

Give me ideas pls, my entire circulatory system is ran only by redbull and my sheer willpower, and i cant think of anything other than lame things


	9. Round One (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Waffles
> 
> “The entire Dream SMP plays Bedwars for the first time and is concerned of how good of a player Purpled is”
> 
> Made small changes and only wrote the DreamTeam and Tubbo and Tommy playing bc im not about to watch every single member of the SMP to write their personality and even if i knew them all i still wouldnt write them entirely cause it would take forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the Leaderboard for anyone wondering:
> 
> 1 Hashito 
> 
> 2 Primeeex
> 
> 3 SolidPrep
> 
> 4 Gawik
> 
> 5 RandomNormal
> 
> 6 Purpled
> 
> 7 diamante4316
> 
> 8 StardsInTheSnow
> 
> 9 caoe
> 
> 10 Mareio

**Hashito's POV**

It was about midnight, the hour where only the best players still practiced at the private lobby the Bedwars founders gave the top 10 on the leaderboard of every modality, Hashito was sitting with his back to a mystery vault, meanwhile Gawik was rambling about being able to beat him, or something, he spaced out every time Gawik did this anyway. It was a joke, of course, a way to lighten up the mood since Purpled wasn’t there.

Purpled.

Hashito Looked past Gawik and in front of him, at the top of the "INFO" building. He remembered when he, Purpled, SolidPrep, and Primeeex used to sit up there, with Purpled swinging his legs while sitting at the very edge, Primeeex's worried rants and his very own worried mumbling followed by adorable high-pitched boyish laughter ringing through the whole private lobby.

He sighed, Purpled hadn't been there in about six months, saying something about playing on his older brother's server. It was clear as the day they all missed his presence, once comfortable silence becoming awkward and usually joyful tones becoming a little more monotone.

So imagine his surprise when the sixth portal in the lobby lit up, making a small enderman sound, distracting him from his old memories and attracting the looks of Gawik, RandomNormal, SolidPrep, and Primeeex, who were in front of the Leaderboards, looking at some player’s names and making fun of them

A small, purple-hooded figure walked out of the portal, only to trip and fall on its stomach, making a small "oof" sound.

The latter lifted their head up from the ground, revealing dirty-blonde hair and freckled cheeks, looking like stars, with bright purple wondering eyes. It was Purpled. 

Hashito paused for a moment, only to stand up immediately, quickly followed by Primeeex and SolidPrep, approaching the small boy, who was currently giving them an embarrassed smile from the ground. 

Gawik, who was quiet now, and RandomNormal paused for a second, RandomNormal quickly wearing a grin, meanwhile, Gawik still looked quite shocked.

The boy who was previously on the ground was now scooped up in Hashito’s arms, as he made a small _yelp_.

Purpled would have usually hated this touch, ranting about how he was sixteen and not a child.

(Purpled couldn’t even come to the Lobby for his birthday, he had told them before it of course. The others understood, Purpled usually joked more or talked for longer, but that time he didn’t even say one of his usually loud greetings)

But this time he seemed to lean against it, resting his head in Hashito’s bear hoodie, followed by giggles, making Hashito’s heart melt.

Sure, he was a ruthless warrior, he had won more than 8000 solo tournaments, but could you blame him with basically his little brother in his arms, giggling into his chest after he didn’t see him for six whole months?

Purpled moved his head away from Hashito's chest, still smiling widely. 

"Hello to you too Hashito!" Said the youngest in a cheerful tone. 

"Why hello Purps." He responded, smile clear in his voice, even if hidden by his bear mask

Purpled giggled at the response he received.

"Can you put me down now?" 

"Of course" Hashito nodded, as he put the hand under the knees of the latter back to his side. Purpled easily landed his feet on the ground, as Hashito let the other hand that was supporting Purpled's waist to his other side.

Primeeex hugged Purpled from behind, a gesture which Purpled didn't appreciate greatly at first, as Hashito noticed him trying to suppress a flinch, and miserably failing as his eyes went wide and his lips went quivering, probably trying to avoid a frown from slipping, only to fail once again.

"Where were you? You couldn't even come for your seventeenth birthday here! How strict are the rules on your older brother's server?!" Primeeex yelled.  
Purpled seemed to relax at the sound of the familiar worried rants, earning a small nervous smile, not wide as before.

SolidPrep, who was beside Primeex, and Hashito made eye-contact with each other. Blank black eyes made contact with brown chocolate ones.  
(btw SolidPrep's skin is the second one he has here, the one with the bandana https://namemc.com/profile/400e5903-fca9-43d5-be94-4f77cf7993f9 )

Purpled sighed, regaining the attention of the other three men back to what he was saying, as Primeeex rested his head on the latter's head.

"My brother and some of his friends are coming here tomorrow, I sparred with some of my friends and he saw us, he asked me where I learned to fight and I told him about the tournaments, one of his friends suggested I bring them to a private lobby so they could participate too, I-I couldn't say no, they looked so excited, I'm sorry, I-" The boy began to ramble as his eyes became glossy and his voice cracked once in a while.

He was quickly hushed at SolidPrep's whispering words of comfort, heading closer to the boy and smiling nervously to make him sure they weren't mad. Primeeex had stopped hugging him from behind by now, one hand to his side while the other was holding the boy's side carefully as a form of comfort, a pitying frown and furrowed eyebrows marking Primeeex's expression, as the boy was struggling to hold back tears.

Now, Hashito was very pissed. Did they mean what they did? Probably not. Was Hashito still gonna beat their ass when they were gonna come here and participate in a tournament? Yes, most definitely yes.

Purpled sniffed, as he half-succeeded to hold back tears, only making a few slips, making tear marks on his cheeks, not having enough time to reach his chin, as they were already being wiped away by the boy himself.

He saw Purpled say something, whatever it was, he didn't hear it, all he could focus on were the reddened eyes of the younger, and the sound of small sniffs from before.

He was broken from his trance by RandomNormal’s hand placed on his shoulder, he snapped his head around only to be met with a very angry looking brunette. (RandomNormal’s skin is the second-old one, not the new one)

He scoffed, then snapped his head back to where Purpled was, his head buried in SolidPrep’s chest, arms wrapped around him, he was probably crying quietly, with Primeeex patting his back.

He heard someone moving beside him only to be met with the familiar face of Gawik, looking at the sobbing boy with pity. 

Seeing Purpled in this state had him even more enraged than before, especially knowing that the boy couldn’t say “No” and that he wouldn’t take back his words, especially not to “disappoint” his older brother’s friends.

His hand shook as he heard a crack right after, he looked at his hand, the source of the sound, as he saw him holding a diamond ax, knuckles white from how tight his grip was. He hadn’t even realized he took it out in his angry state.

He was shaken out from his thoughts as Purpled’s communicator ringed. 

The boy broke free out of SolidPrep’s grasp and took his communicator out of his Sweatshirt’s pocket. He hesitated slightly as he opened it and saw the caller’s name.

“Hello?” Could be heard faintly from the other side of the communicator.

“Oh, hi Dream, what do you need?” Purpled responded to ‘Dream’ voice cracking a little in the middle of the sentence. 

“So did you tell them yet? It’s been like 30 minutes or something!” ‘Dream’ exclaimed, only to be followed by a small scoff that this time could be heard quite clearly.

Hashito was not pleased with the commanding tone this ‘Dream’ person had with Purpled.

“Yeah, I'm,- I should probably head back now, bye Dream.” The younger quickly responded, earning a hum of agreement from the other side of the call, followed by two high-pitched laughs which seemed to be in the background. 

A small ‘beep’ could be heard, signaling the end of the call.

“Yeah I- I will just-“ Purpled said, as he put his communicator back in his pocket, and wiped away his tear marks. He gave SolidPrep and Preeemix a hug, only to then launch himself onto Hashito, smiling widely. They all knew Purpled and Hashito were the closest of the bunch.

Purpled pulled away to then hug RandomNormal and Gawik, as he turned to the portal, waving and muttering a small “bye” still smiling at his friends or better, his family.


	10. Round Two (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i would be very very scared if i was dream 
> 
> aka
> 
> imma show u how much dream cares about purpled in this AU Lmao
> 
> Spoiler: zero fucks
> 
> Also flashback to when Purpled was 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Self loathing and insecure thoughts + abandoment issues and a bad written panic attack

**SolidPrep's POV**

Now, SolidPrep was never really... angry, he was never pissed, and was generally a really calm person. Nobody other than Hashito and Primeeex ever saw him truly fuming and he was generally very laid back. 

Purpled was too, sure he got frustrated easily but nobody ever saw him get truly angry (excluding that time he tried to play a weird copy of Bedwars and another player was continuously bowspamming him, which worried most of the people watching, including him and Hashito, only to then relax when he respawned untouched, fortunately, the respawns there weren't glitchy.

Now, SolidPrep loved Purpled, not in a weird way, of course, he was like a little brother, yes maybe he and Hashito were closer but that didn't mean he and Purpled weren't friends. So, naturally, when SolidPrep went in the lobby at 1 AM to take a walk and make some parkour, he certainly didn't expect to find the fifteen-year-old crying at the end of it, inside the ship. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**FLASHBACK**

It was a long day for Purpled, first, he had sprained his ankle while playing the last round of Bedwars in a tournament. He had won, of course, but since the injury wasn't fatal he did not respawn. 

So, seeking comfort, he went to his only biological (and alive) family member. 

His older brother.

Dream.

Of course, he didn't expect for him to open his arms and ignore all the years he ignored Purpled for and start loving him suddenly, but hey, he could hope.

Turns out, it went exactly as he expected. Bad. Very, very bad.

Dream was busy writing... something, Purpled didn't know what it was, it only had a list of names in white including his older brother's best friends, his name, and some names he hadn't seen before, like "Tubbo" or "Wilbur”.

He recognized a few names though.

One: “Tommyinnit” from what he knew the boy had played in quite a few tournaments of Bedwars, and was the youngest of a family called “Sleepy Boys Inc.”.

Two: “Technoblade” a famous Skywars player, he heard of his name not only from the leaderboards but also from other tournaments in Hypixel.

Three: “Ranboo” a not so famous player Purpled had saw a few times around playing different tournaments in Hypixel, he had caught his eye from his very particular looks.

Purpled found this very weird, but still couldn’t focus a lot on something else other than his sprained ankle. He tapped his older brother’s shoulder gently, shaking him out of what seemed like deep thinking. He noticed Dream’s mask was laying on the desk.

Dream turned around quite quickly, slightly annoyed expression turning into visible irritation as his green eyes met purple glossy ones.

“What? I’m busy.” Dream snarled, putting down the pen he was using to write in and crossing his arms, as he turned his whole body towards Purpled.

“I-I sprained my ankle” Purpled quietly spoke, trying to hold back theres from the pain he was feeling,

Dream sighed as he closed his eyes, visibly annoyed once again as he pinched the bridge of his freckled nose.

“Healing potions are on the chest to right in the bathroom, you should know that.” Dream said opening his eyes and putting his arms back down, turning around once again and picking up the pen to continue writing.

That hurt. That really hurt. Being treated like a stranger by his older brother made him feel horrible and like a nuisance, and maybe he really was one since nobody in his family ever showed him affection.

So he simply turned around and went to the bathroom as he felt his eyes sting and his vision was getting blurred by tears. 

He decided he would go to the only place people showed him affection, the private Bedwars leaderboards lobby. But he couldn’t right now. Everyone would be online at this hour, and he couldn’t burden them, they didn’t deserve that.

So he just sat there. Next to the opened chest, healing potion in hand as he could hardly read the piece of paper in the back of the potion.

“ _Eating before use is recommended_ ”

He didn’t even bother to think about eating, the pain in his ankle started to become more of a relief, maybe he really deserved that pain. He knew that if he just stayed in there til late at night nobody would search for him.

He wanted to throw up, but he didn’t even have breakfast that morning and there was obliviously no food in the bathroom.

So he slid his body down the wall and sat with his back against the wall and just waited. And waited. And waited.

Since he had nothing to do he just thought about things. About his life. About embarrassing moments. About sad moments. About life. About tragedies. 

He tried thinking about good time he had in his life to cheer himself up, but the weight he felt on his chest would just grow more and more as those moments would never happen again and that everyone would leave him all alone. Maybe they _should_ leave him after all. 

He thought about all the good times he had in his life. He can’t remember one with his older brother. Only with friends and the people on the leaderboards. 

He thought about them and cried and cried, thinking that they would be better off without him. He cried to the point his chest felt so heavy it hurt and he couldn’t breathe even if he tried to gasp out as much air as he could. 

He cried until his breath was steady and he was laying on his stomach on the floor, cheek pressed against the cold pavement of the bathroom.

He sobbed until he cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if u have sum epic ideas u wanna share or just if u wanna say u like this and want me to continue


	11. Pack dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLATONIC PACK DYNAMIC BECAUSE FUCK YOU!!!! ALSO OMEGA PURPLED YEAH!!!! 
> 
> also no heats or ruts in this world. That’s weird. 
> 
> Also when a new member joins everyone should gather at spawn and welcome them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME DOESNT MATTER AND ITS AN ILLUSION FUCK YOU THIS IS MY AU 😭😭😭 I PRETEND I DO NOT SEE THE CANON
> 
> also, if youre a diff kind of mob then it affects your scent recognition
> 
> AND IF U HIDE YOUR SCENT FOR SUPER LONG AND THEN REVEAL IT YOU’LL FEEL REALLY TIRED

It was a known fact that pack-mates were incredibly protective of the pack omegas. Usually they were the youngest of the pack, or the shortest. Too bad nobody in the Dream SMP was an omega. Even the youngest members, Tommy and Tubbo, were betas, Ranboo was an alpha along with Sapnap and Quackity, and, well Purpled never really tried to hard it so much. He just tried to cover his scent a lot and always acted confidently. Yep. Definitely not hiding it.

And no one suspected. Until FoolishGames came around. Or more simply, Foolish. The man was an alpha and really did _not_ mind his own business. Purpled learnt that the hard way. 

He wasn’t at Foolish’s welcoming ceremony, he was too busy creating his secret base. And he’s pretty sure only very few people went since everyone else was busy with wars. He didn’t really care about politics, he just wanted to live in peace. Which seemed like a real f*cking problem when he was hanging out with Sam and Dream. 

—_—_—_—_—_— —_—_—_—_—_— —_—_—_—

He was sitting at the top of a large amount of piled up chests, his legs swinging at the edge, Sam and Dream were a few meters away from him, close enough that they could hear him if he really wanted to call them but too far away to actually for him to actually hear them clearly. They were discussing a building project.

His curious eyes glanced a... human sized totem of undying walking towards them..? He tilted his head in confusion, and narrowed his eyes as he tried to think of a logical reasoning. A hybrid probably. 

He watched as the emerald-eyed man walked past the pile of chests he was sitting on, not looking up or noticing Purpled. He heard ad the stranger introduced himself as FoolishGames, or Foolish for short. He shook Sam’s and Dream’s hands and smiled brightly at them. 

Foolish seemed to suddenly stop in his tracks. Purpled tilted his head slightly more, confused in the other’s actions. He saw the man sniff the air slowly, like he was **searching** something. The blonde’s heart skipped a beat. Surely he hadn’t been found out, hadn’t he? Totem hybrids didn’t have that good of a scent recognition right? 

“Are there any omegas on this server?” FoolishGames asked, after he sniffed the air.

“Unfortunately not.” Sam responded, looking a little upset, his slight smile turning into a frown.

“But I smell one.” That answer made Dream, Sam, and Purpled’s eyes widen. Dream’s and Sam’s from excitement and suspicion and Purpled’s from shock.

“Are-are you sure?!” Dream said, gripping the slightly shorter’s shoulders.

“Y-yeah-“ The poor guy stuttered out,

“ **Where.** ” Sam’s tone made Purpled shiver and freeze into place, standing there with his mouth agape looking at the three men, eyes wide opened.

Foolish’s trembling hand went to point right in Purpled’s direction. Dream’s and Sam’s heads snapped to look at the trembling teen who was now holding a shield and an iron axe. He gave them a shaky smile, his eyebrows knitted.

“Heyyy guys...” Foolish was now also looking at him, as Dream let go of him and did a swift jump to get beside Purpled who was now turned to look at the older. Dream and Sam were focused on trying to smell Purpled’s scent.

Dream suddenly stopped and raised his mask slightly up so that his warm emerald eyes could meet shaky violet ones. “Purps, why did you hide it from us?” The dirty blonde cooed, smiling warmly at the shorter.

“I-I... I’m sorry.” The teenager said, no longer bothering to keep up with his act anymore and looking down at the top of the chest. Dream’s instincts screamed to comfort the sad omega.

Purpled felt himself getting lifted up form the ground, one second he was sitting on the chest and the other he was being carried bridal-style by his older brother (and pack leader).

He felt Dream jump down from the chests, he also heard Sam coming closer, he felt Dream’s hands ruffling his hair while Sam cooed at him. FoolishGames seemed to have left. 

Dream sat Purpled up in his embrace for the younger to sleep more easily, the poor boy must have been so exhausted, having to hide his scent so often. Not even five minutes later full of cradling and cooing to Purpled that the teen was in a deep sleep. Both Dream and Sam smiled as they brought him to the community house to rest in one of the infirmary beds.

They couldn’t let such a fragile pack member in that lowly UFO with such a small and cold bed, they were going to make a nest for him using different kinds of warm and comfortable covers and pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nesting is to protect pack members in need no mating get outta here if you wanna see 17 year olds having sex
> 
> EDIT: This really shows I made it at 3 AM


	12. Ranboo and Purpled friens but jealous family dynamic ruins the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone point and thank mello for this
> 
> Prompt by my friend on discord

“No dude, it was like! The greatest clutch I’ve ever made! I swear- it looked like hacks dude! I’m just that good!” Purpled excitedly rambled to one of his closest friends, Ranboo, as they both walked through the Hub, very sweaty and giddy, smiling and recalling the previous Bedwars rounds. Ranboo’s hair looked like a complete mess, and Purpled’s face had multiple patches, his purple eyes shined every time he talked about something he was passionate about, that was one of the things Ranboo liked about his friend.

Purpled’s rambling as he ran _directly in the Dream SMP’s portal obsidian corner_ Ranboo tried to suppress his laughter only failing as his knees went weak. He almost started rolling on the ground pointing at his friend who had very much not enjoyed what had just happened, cursing as he held his probably bleeding nose, not like a health potion wouldn’t fix it anyway.

Purpled glared daggers at his friend who was currently dying on the ground, he groaned and went through the portal. The taller of the two wiped tears out of his eyes as he sat up, trying to catch his breath. He was still smiling as he went through the portal, the medieval theme of the Hub was replaced with a seemingly infinite space with portals with labels on them scattered around, he never really was a neat person. 

He walked over to the portal labed “ _DREAM SMP_ ”, he jumped right in, his vision being covered in purple and green mixed together, he went through it, the cold air hitting his face, he closed his eyes enjoying the breeze, he then opened them after hearing worried mumbling only to see a very not-happy Awesamdude crouched down in front of Purpled with a napkin, wiping the younger’s blood gently, just a few feet away.

He saw Punz and Dream standing on the top of the wall that surrounded spawn, Dream lifted his mask up, glaring daggers at Ranboo, while Punz held his axe out, beautiful blue eyes basically boring eyes in his skull, the netherite axe shined with enchantments.

He heard rustling behind him and when he turned around to see what it was a figure ran right past him. He blinked twice and looked back over at Purpled, who was currently pouting at Sam acting so worried, he realized the figure was Ponk, a man Purpled had described as his “business partner”. The man was wearing a medic coat and had a medkit in hand, which he quickly set down and opened before Purpled glanced at him and groaned.

Needless to saw Ranboo was VERY confused. Sam wasn’t really surprising, he acted very fatherly towards every teen in the server, Punz? Okay, kinda weird for him to be hovering over Purpled like a hawk and with a terrifying look in his eyes. Dream? What the hell? The manipulator and owner of the server looking so mad at him was utterly terrifying. Ponk? That was expected, he always saw the man act loving towards Purpled, almost like a big brother to the teen.

He looked back up at the wall only to notice that the two strange men were gone, Ranboo’s eyes widened in surprise, he tried to walk closer to Purpled, Ponk, and Sam but stopped when he saw a shining netherite axe almost cutting off his ear. He saw Dream walking towards Purpled with a fond look in his eyes while Punz put the axe back in his inventory, looking threateningly at the Enderman hybrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jealous motherfuckz csnt even proceess the fact Purpled has a social life and friends


	13. ROYALTY AUUUU FUCKKK YEAHHH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LISTENED TO LET US ADORE YOU AND NOW I GOT THIS FIXATED IN MY HEAD
> 
> AU explained:
> 
> Purpled, Ponk, Punz, and Dream are siblings (Ponk and Punz are twins), basically, Bedwars is like a tournament, and the royal family is forced to watch it (Ponk, Punz) every time, a young traveler that passed by there was attending the tournament and almost won, Ponk gets interested and drags Punz along with him, 
> 
> they meet Purpled and he doesn't know who they are, they hang out with him more and more, they were kinda cold to each other but warmed up, they introduce him to Dream (the King), and basically, after about a year of being basically brothers with this kid they reveal themselves, obliviously Purp is kinda freaked out but tries to treat them normally, they really appreciate it and invite him to their castle, he's basically dragged in there by them even though he tried to refuse, they didn't listen to him,
> 
> right now they're trying to manipulative him into staying in the castle with them and treating him as a little brother, good luck reading through this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PURPLED- YOUNGEST
> 
> PONK- SECOND YOUNGEST
> 
> PUNZ- THIRD YOUNGEST (only by 2 minutes tho)
> 
> DREAM- OLDEST

"But Purps! You're like a little brother to us!" Dream exclaimed at the young teen, who was currently a few feet away from him, holding his shoulder and looking to the regal carpet of the throne room. Dream stood up and walked a little closer to Purpled, stopping only when the younger stepped back.

" _Purpled..._ " Punz cooed, Dream turned his head towards his brother who had also stood up from his throne and was currently beside Dream, a worried expression clear on his face. Ponk had done the same, the eldest of the three felt pity for his tanned brother, him being the closest to Purpled.

"You belong here with us!" Dream exclaimed, trying to make eye contact with the shy teen and miserably failing as the blonde kept looking down. 

"Uh, thanks but, no thanks" The teen spoke, the older males' hearts shattered, his voice was so small, he looked so fragile. 

Dream sighed and relaxed, Ponk and Punz by his side looking at Purpled with a soft expression.

"Come live with us in the palace" The three brothers spoke at the same time, a kind tone and protective look in their eyes. Dream put his hands on his chest, just like Ponk, while Punz put them on his hips. 

"There's a room waiting for you" Purpled shivered at that... weird tone they all had when they said that, Dream opened his arms, almost like he wanted Purpled to go hug him.

"Come on;" Punz softly said, putting his hand out, "Come on..." Ponk followed, "Come on." Dream repeated, grinning fondly at the nervous teen.

" **Just let us adore you.** " Purpled shivered at the possessive look they had, Dream's eyes were narrowed, Punz was looking at him like he was some sort of prize, a trophy, and Ponk smiled creepily.

"You guys have really gotten better at showing affection..." The youngest tried to joke with a nervous tone, to the others however seemed pitiful, they regretted every moment were cold or rude to Purpled, while the other just never protested, though he did admit to Ponk (who had obviously told the others) that it hurt when they did that.

"Don't forget, I'm not a member of the royal family!" The teen continued, he watched as the other's soft looks turned into panicked ones, they all stepped slightly closer to him.

"Yes we know you're not, but you could be..." The three said in a chorus, "We three know what it means to love you, and you're our everything, we **adore** you!" They continued, Ponk and Punz went closer, this time Purpled repressed the urge to step back, Dream smiled at him reassuringly and walked slightly slower than the others.

"Thanks but I really gotta go." The teen said, turning around towards the exit of the throne room. He heard rushing footsteps and not a moment later there was a calloused hand on his shoulder.

"But Purps!" The three said, he got turned around forcefully, only to see the royals being too close for comfort. He trembled slightly.

"I've disbanded my armies, I liberated most of my colonies!" Punz said, it was true, Purpled did manage to prevent Punz from almost invading a neighboring country that had recently gained a lot of wealth.

"I never trick people, I never scam anybody!" Ponk had a habit of lying and stealing from people, he got through it with Purpled's help, the teen still remembered the times where the man tried to scam him.

"I've been treating lowly rats with kindness and respect!" Dream spoke in a pleading tone. Purpled slightly glared at him.

"What did we talk about?" The teen exclaimed in a demanding tone,

Dream scoffed, before sulking slightly and repeating in a mocking tone what Purpled always said to him. " _Civilians_ ".

The eldest's face softened as he said in an upset voice "Purps, we've done everything you asked!" The hand on Purpled's shoulder was removed.

 **Their** little brother gave them a reassuring grin before he said "That's great! Good job, keep it up!" The blonde turned around and started half-walking and half-running out of the throne room, looking back at the three who started running towards him and yelling "Bye!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part one, I WILL MAKE A PART TWO of this BUT they have succeeded in manipulating purpled and are keeping him in a confined room in the castle tower


	14. GROCERY STORE AU #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gifted kid burnout Purpled? yes please. 
> 
> supportive coworkers/ big brothers? yes.
> 
> bad family life for Purpled? _yes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MANAGER DREAM
> 
> the actual chapter: Purpled starts getting a little more comfortable while being at his part-time job.

Purpled finished scanning a can of tuna for a well-known customer of the SMP grocery shop, her name was Puffy, and she always talked to him about her cats, nothing more than small talk anyway. Not that the teen cared, he was only working there for extra money. He gave her her receipt and watched as the woman waved and left. He looked at the clock. _11:00 PM_. He sighed and closed his register, counting the amounts he had made today. He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched away at the sudden touch. 

He turned around and saw his manager, Dream. His eyes widened slightly as he looked to the ground and muttered apologies. He looked up slightly. He wasn't worried about losing his job, oh no, he was worried about his parents' reactions. How would they react if their smart, gifted, and perfect child lost his job? He knew they would be disappointed in him. What a shame he got to be so 'special'. Sometimes he wonders how it's like being a normal teenager. 

It took him a few seconds to realize he was staring at the man's freckled face, spacing out. He blinked twice, before apologizing once again. He did notice the man's worried glance and the pitying look he got from him. Dream slowly reached his hand to Purpled's shoulder again, this time as a comforting gesture.

"Is anybody coming to pick you up or do you need a ride? Me and Punz are roommates, and we share the same car, we could bring you home if you'd like." Needless to say, Purpled was surprised at the man's kind and warm tone, like Purpled, was just... normal, a friend, not an awkward teenager coworker who looked way too young to have a part-time job. He took a few seconds to process the older's words.

"No. I don't have anybody picking me up, plus, I don't really have gas money so I wouldn't be able to repay you." he mentally cursed at himself for how small his voice sounded. He saw the man's expression soften even more, he would hate being treated like a child ( _Or his age in general, not like anyone ever treated him that way._ ) if it didn't make him feel so right.

"Don't worry, you don't have to pay for the gas, the store is closing right now anyway, what's your address?" The older responded without hesitation, already taking out his phone as he took his hand off Purpled’s shoulder, probably opening Google Maps.

————————————————————————

So here he was, awkwardly sitting in the back of the van of his co-worker and his manager who was currently driving him to his house, trying his best to curl on himself, scared of damaging the cardboard boxes scattered around the van. Now that he thinks about it, it was probably a very bad idea. It’s not like he knows them that well anyway, he had been working there for a week or so.

He mentally facepalmed, he knew he shouldn’t blame himself, he was exhausted and on the brink of falling asleep, he usually slept for about four hours everyday. He knew it wasn’t healthy, he wasn’t stupid, he knew he wasn’t. That’s why he studied until three AM. So why did he always feel so stupid compared to others? It was so easy back in elementary and middle school, now everybody was near his level and he felt so, so far behind everybody. 

It was like they were all advancing and leaving him behind. He missed the times he was normal like every other kid and everyone around him didn’t have absurd expectations for him. He missed the times everything was just for fun, and he wasn’t the one on the pedestal. Now even his classmates had high expectations of him, always being at the top of the class, always getting good grades, always being the best.

He hadn’t realized he was tearing up until he felt the wetness of one single tear wet his face. He tried to remember the last time he full on sobbed. Now he never had free time to think about stuff and when he did he just felt useless for not working. He wiped the tear and and evened his breath.

The van stopped moving. Purpled looked out the window, seeing his house. He opened the door of the van, looked back at Punz (who was currently in the front seat, waving at him with a neutral look), and waved back. He took off his shoes and went straight to his room, seeing his backpack on his bed, he was about to open it and start studying math, and then his phone plinged. 

He got it out of his pocket and saw that one of his co-workers, Ponk, had texted him.

Ponk (SMP shop):  
yooo!! So im v busy today and wll probs be v tired tmrrow. can we switch my shifts?? punz said no when i asked him and idk what to do :-( i have to unload sm boxes btw

Purpled thought for a second, on one hand it was just extra work, on the other, unloading boxes was a one-man only work, meaning he would get some peaceful alone time. He hummed as he typed his response.

You:  
Sure, when does your shift start?

Ponk (SMP shop):  
THANKS!!!!! 4 PM!!!

He turned off his phone and put it on do not disturb mode, setting it off face down on his bedside table, before setting his backpack on his desk and taking out his geometry and math books. Back to his usual routine.


	15. GROCERY SHOP AU #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thisketchuptospicy be physically pogging rn lmao
> 
> hurt mostly but there's some comfort near the end
> 
> MELLO DONT WORRY YOUR FAMILY DYNAMIC CHAPTER IS STILL BEING WORKED ON!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah purpled's 16 in this, fight me.
> 
> **TW: GIFTED KID BURNOUT, PANIC ATTACK, INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, INSECURITIES**

It was around four PM when Purpled entered the shop. He saw Ponk stood in front of the teen's usual cash register, seemingly waiting for someone. That someone being Purpled. The blonde walked slowly up to the older, who noticed him when he was halfway to the register and ran up to him, giving him a beaming smile and ruffling his hair. Purpled froze before becoming red in embarrassment and confusion, the man went on to explain the job briefly, hand still on Purpled's head. The teen couldn't decide between leaning in or pulling away from the touch.

"Thanks, kid! I'll repay you!" The man said in a cheerful tone, before walking off and outside the shop to god knows where. Purpled fixed his hair and walked up to the back door, unlocking it with his keys and getting in. The room was dusty and unclean, and there was the same van Dream and Punz drove him to his house with last night. He made his way to the van and reached for the highest box, it was pretty small but as Purpled reached for it while tiptoeing he felt that the box was a lot heavier than he originally thought.

He reached for the box more and more, until his hands were at its corners. He pulled it forward quickly, having zero patience. As the box was getting pulled forward, Purpled's shoulder pushed in the opposite direction, trying to pull at the box with all his force. He lost his balance, his body was completely in the air, his feet had gotten swooped from underneath him, as the heavy box (which was half-opened, revealing a large amount of cabbage) fell with Purpled.

He let out a weak cry after falling, his sacrum taking a painful hit, tears were starting to form into his eyes as the sob he was trying to get out was cut off from the heavy box falling onto his knees. If he wasn't full-on sobbing before, he sure was now. His back gave out as he hit the ground, hitting his head and making the world around him spin for a second. He heard rustling outside. He froze, he didn't want to be seen like this. So vulnerable. He weakly put his hands on his mouth to suppress his cries. He was thankful for all the times he learned to cry quietly in his childhood. (Wasn't he still in his childhood though? He was just sixteen.) The rustling stopped and the teen was relieved.

He bit his lip as he tried to sit up, his back aching every second of it, he used his arms for support as his back hunched over, he used his weak arms to push the pressure of the box off his knees, it was so painful that it would have made him sob if he hadn't bitten his lip. He closed his eyes as his eyebrows furrowed, he ground his teeth together, his face was contorted in pain. 

It felt like an eternity when the box was finally to his side, he let out a relieved, barely audible sob. He wanted to throw up, the pain was so overwhelming, but he couldn't stop thinking about disappointing everyone. Disappointing Ponk, his kind co-worker who treated him so warmly, disappointing Dream, his manager who treated him so kindly, and disappointing his co-worker Punz, who treated him like a normal person, not like a trophy. 

It was always his fault, always getting into trouble, always hurting himself, always needing to bother others to fulfill his needs. (Shouldn't a normal teenager do that? When would everybody stop treating him like an adult only when it was convenient?). He crawled towards the wall behind him, trying to stand up. He felt his knees burning from the pain, he would have to check later at home if he was bleeding or if he had broken something. He felt his knees becoming weaker and weaker until he felt so fragile he thought only tripping could actually kill him.

He couldn't ask for anybody's help though, what if Ponk felt guilty? (Would he? I'm always such a bother to everyone.) What if Dream would worry? (He would probably fire me, I couldn't even do one thing right.) Purpled noticed his pained tears started to become mixed up with his sad ones. His emotions were overwhelmed, a part of his mind told him that he would worry people, that if he told them he would be an idiot, while the other told him that nobody would care about him, that they would ignore him, that he was a fool for asking for help he so obliviously wouldn't get.

He weakly made his way back to the van, the pile of boxes was slightly smaller now, and he could reach the boxes without tiptoeing. (Thank god, he didn't think he could lift his knees right now, every step felt like torture.) He had a job to finish. He had people to not disappoint.

\-------------------------------------------

It was about 6 PM when Purpled finished. All the boxes were unloaded, and he divided them by what was inside, on one part were vegetables, on the other was fruit. He sighed in relief as he approached the door, opening it and closing it with his key behind him. He took out his phone, rubbing his eyes, the job was exhausting, especially for a sixteen-year-old weak sleep-deprived boy. He opened his contacts and clicked "Ponk (SMP shop)".

Ponk (SMP shop):  
THANKS!!!!! 4 PM!!!

You:  
I finished, call me back when u can

He put his phone in his pocket, as he tried his best not to limp all the way to the exit, and to his path home, and to not get noticed by anyone at all. Of course, his best wasn't enough. It was never enough. He was so, so close to the exit, he just needed to pass the cash registers, which he oh-so hoped were mostly empty. Turns out they weren't, not a single one. He decided he would pass by Quackity's register, the raven was one of the co-workers which he hadn't personally met, he hoped he would just ignore him, that at least ONE of his co-workers would be quiet, but he was so, so wrong.

"Hola mi amigo!" The man yelled. and Purpled flinched, mentally praying that the man wouldn't notice; well, if Quackity DID notice it then he hadn't said anything, since he continued talking.

"Cómo estás compañero?!" Purpled tilted his head at the man's words, not knowing whatever it meant. His look was enough to earn a laugh from the raven. The blonde blushed in embarrassment, before passing through the register and to the exit ever so slowly, he heard an "Adiòs!" as the automatic glass doors opened, he made sure he was out of sight when he finally stopped the act as he limped his way to the path leading to him home. His phone ringed from his pocket, he picked it up and muttered a small

"Hello?"

He could hear the sounds of people cheering in the background, glass colliding with other glass, quiet music in the background, and the loud, loud sound of chattering. He deduced it was a bar.

"Purps! Thank you for covering my shift, Dream said you didn't have a car? I can drive you back home if you want?"

The teen froze, sitting right now sounded both like heaven and hell combined. Maybe he should allow himself to be selfish just once. Just one time. Ponk owed him right? He could be a little selfish just this once right? He-

“Hey? You okay?” The other’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, he blinked twice before coughing a little, the voice of the other was obliviously worried, oh god he always messed things up- ( _Respond him you idiot._ )

“Y-yeah!” He cursed mentally at himself for stuttering- “I...yeah, I’m actually right in front of the shop right now, I just exited.” The blond continued.

“Great! Punz and Dream can drive you home then! I’m really drunk- and I’ll probably go home later, bye Purps!”

Purpled froze at the man’s words, he was now going to be driven home by two people who didn’t owe him at all, in fact, he owed them.

He planned on running, but the pain in his sacrum reminded him he could barely walk. His left leg was holding him to the ground, the rest of his body basically being supported by it.

\-------------------------------------------

So here he was, desperately trying not to sob as he sat straight in his seat right next to a seemingly staring Punz. He didn’t register when the car stopped moving, all he could hear were the constant voices in his head, those intrusive thoughts. 

It was all so much, he couldn’t even register the warm tears falling from his eyes, wetting his checks, all he could focus on were insecurities.

His head was filled with so much noise, it hurt to breathe- he wished it all stopped, please oh god let it stop- it was happening again he just wanted to feel normal please- please stop it- why am I never good enough? Why does everyone else seem to go on so easily while I never improve? 

Why am I so stupid? Why did I ruin the only thing I was good at? Now mom and dad would be angry at him/ they would be disappointed, heartbroken, how did they raise such a failure? When did they fail?

It was all so fucking cold and he couldn’t breathe- he just couldn’t- he couldn’t- he-

“-ps?! Purps?!” He felt strong hands shaking him, another one rubbing his back, he was curled on himself and the door of the car was open, he glanced and saw Dream. Punz shook him again and he turned his attention to the older.

“Match my breathing okay?-“ he heard the panic in his voice, and he couldn’t stop himself from sobbing again and again, throwing himself on the older and crying in his chest, rambling and yelling from frustration, anger, sadness and jealousy. 

\-------------------------------------------

Punz could feel his heart shatter as he looked at the teen currently sleeping on his lap, his eyes were shut and he looked so peaceful, his eyelashes fluttered every once in a while, there were dried tear marks on his face, he could still remember the words no child should say as the boy literally had a panic attack in his arms.

He patted the other’s fluffy dirty-blonde hair. He ran his hand through it, stopping ever once in a while to unknot some locks. He looked at the poor child with pity, promising himself one thing. He was going to make the shop this child’s safe space, he was going to make this child feel safe around them.

He locked eyes with the driver through the mirror, a silent promise being said through their eyes.

They were gonna make the boy feel safe and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955631/chapters/71050956
> 
> AYOOO TUBBO ANGST GO READ!! LITTLE BROTHER TUBBO ITS A CRIME IT HAS SO LITTLE CLICKS, GO SUPPORT THE AUTHOR!!


End file.
